


Video Chat

by Claire_Cooper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Online Chats, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cooper/pseuds/Claire_Cooper
Summary: Kaida has made a bit of an "uh oh" and requires the help of some of her friends. Needless to say not everything goes as planned. Hurtful things are said, advice is given, and some mistakes may or may not be made.This will be done from Kaida's P.O.V. (Point of View.)





	Video Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yes I know my grammar and spelling is somewhat bad and i apologize up front for that. I do not have a beta to help me with this if anyone would like to help they should be open to the idea of Kuvira with someone else that is not Bataar Jr./Suyin, or Korra.
> 
> Also Kaida is a fan Oc made by yours truly. She was an Oc I made years back and is technically the daughter of Lin and Tenzin. She has two brothers (Is actually triplets but she i s the youngest) her bio will be posted on my page because explaining it here would take too much time. If you have any questions on her you can also check out my DA where fanart is posted of her and even her and Kuvira if your interested.
> 
> Kaida belongs to me.  
> The rest of the characters belong to Mike and Bryan/Nickelodeon.  
> This isn't a first attempt at a fan fic no my first attempts are much much worse.

Kaida's P.O.V.

 

~ The-Runaway-Jr. has entered the chat.  
"Anyone online right now, seriously could use some advice, like right now would be good!"

 

~ Sato-Tech has entered the chat.  
What's up?

 

~ Water-tribe-Stallion has entered the chat.  
"Hey Kaida, Hey Asami." 

 

~ Sato-Tech  
"Hey Korra."

 

~ Nuktuk has entered the chat.  
"Hey everyone!"

 

~ Sato-Tech  
Hey Bolin.

 

~ Water-tribe-Stallion  
Sup, Bolin

 

~ Sharkbrows has entered the chat.  
"Really, Kaida needing advice oh this is going to be good."  
"Also What's up everyone?"

 

~ Sato-Tech  
Hey Mako

 

~ Water-tribe-Stallion  
"Sup Detective"

 

~ Nuktuk  
"Hey Kaida could you add Opal please!"

 

~ The-Runaway-Jr.  
"Yeah yeah.. sure add someone whose going to kill me to the chat just so you can have your live love in. You all got your cams set up right I'd rather talk to you face to face but don't want to leave my house right now...

 

~ The-Runaway-Jr. has added Zaofu-Angel to the chat

 

~ Nuktuk  
"Why is she gonna kill you, and yeah I got it set up, so does Mako!"  
"And YAY, Hey Opal!"

 

~ Zaofu-Angel  
"Aww Hey Bolin, what's up Kaida why the big get together all of a sudden.."  
" What did you do?"

 

~ The-Runaway-Jr.  
"Look can I just set up the cams and we'll all discuss.. you're brother isn't home isn't he?"

 

~ Zaofu-Angel  
Which one, you mean Bataar.. no he's not home he's working with dad, why?, Kaida what did you do?!"

 

~ The-Runaway-Jr.  
"Look can I just the cam set up already before you give me the third degree. Korra, Asami you two all set up, you're together I take it..?"

 

~ Water-tribe-Stallion  
"you know me can't work technology without Asami it's too frustrating but yes we're both ready." 

 

~ The-Runaway-Jr.  
"Good, lets get this over with."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all six of them we're we're up Kaida included she had hoped that her friends faces would help her at least ease her mind, they did not. Mako looked condescending as usual, Bolin looked curious, Opal looked agitated and well Korra and Asami just looked distracted. "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your sex session?" Kaida found herself asking as she looked in Korra and Asami's direction." No but we could be doing that if you want us to leave so badly." Asami sneered back causing me to flinch and Korra to look a little eager." Korra I was kidding." Asami quickly said and Korra huffed." I knew that- can't blame me for being eager though." Korra responded causing Asami to chuckle. 

 

"Okay Kaida we're here what's up." Opal quickly interfered and Kaida couldn't help but feel a tad worried." Um well do you guys remember Tahno's party last week..?" She asked. Kaida didn't really pay attention to there reactions so much but by the looks on there faces they remembered it." We remember bits and pieces." Korra admitted." Look we we're all kinda hammered that night." She admitted. Kaida snorted." Yeah yeah you and Asami we're getting real friendly back at Tahno's place I remember that well enough." She said watching Korra's face go red as she looked away." So what she's my girlfriend I should be allowed to have fun anyway we're not talking about that what about the party." Kaida sighed." Well you remember that Kuvira was also invited but she was kinda upset because Bataar refused to come right..?" She asked watching them nod." Well I spent time with her at the party we both got hammered and may or may not have done things.." Kaida slowly trailed off letting them work in the last bits of the puzzle.

 

Of course Opal was the first to react." You slept with Kuvira?!" She nearly shouted causing everyone to jump." Damn it Opal could you be any louder, say it any louder and I'm sure Aunt Su will hear and give me hell then mom will join in, I really would love to avoid that thank you!" She snapped back quickly before calming down." Kaida how could you do that, you know she's with Bataar right, and I don't mean dating she's engaged!" Opal practically shouted. Kaida groaned." I know okay I know!" She said leaning into her chair." Look we both got a little hammered-..okay really hammered and one thing led to another it happened so quickly-" She was cut off by Mako." So was it bad then or what?, from what you can remember." He asked and Opal nearly lost it." Really Mako!?" She snapped and Mako sighed." Look I'm just curious okay I'm not telling her to do it again I'm just asking if it was bad or not." He said sounding frustrated." No it wasn't bad hell it was fucking amazing from what I can remember I'm pretty sure Kuvira isn't a screamer.. or at least by Bataar's standards." She said snorting a laugh and Opal shuddered." Ew Kaida seriously?" She asked as if it was really needed." Hey don't get mad at me get mad at your brother he's obviously doing something wrong or I'm just that good, this isn't the first time it's happened you know." She said and Opal huffed." Yeah you went after Ginger too if I remember correctly." Opal stated and Kaida huffed.

 

"Uh rewind she came onto me, and you even admitted I did you a favor. She was only interested in the money, hell she was looking at Bolin a lot too in case you forgot." Kaida explained as she watched her cousin shudder." Oh don't remind me okay fair enough Ginger was justified you saved my brother from getting a gold digger but Kuvira isn't like that she's been pretty much a member of the family since she was what six or seven years old.." She said and Kaida rolled her eyes." Yeah I know and who introduced her to the family, Not Bataar me, I did and what thanks did that get me." She asked. Opal sighed." Kaida not this again, we've talked about this-" She was cut off." NO you talked, I listened, now I want you to listen Opal I love you and all but that's just it you never listened, you assumed that I do what I do because I want to make Bataar feel bad, I want to rub it in his face because he took my best friend away but it's much bigger then that." Kaida said running her hand through her hair.

 

"It's your own fault Kaida." Mako chimed in." If you hadn't been such a coward maybe you'd actually be in his place right now." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Korra frowned." Mako come on man that's not-" She was cut off when Kaida snapped at him." Oh I'm a coward, I'm a coward says the man who was too afraid to dump one girl for another because he was scared they'd get angry and leave him, well fucking news flash now they're both together and where the hell are you, sitting at your desk at some job as a desk jockey for my mother, yeah your so much better then I am detective hothead." She sneered and Mako glared at the screen." Hey don't go turning this around I'm not the one who slept with a married woman- oh sorry a to be married woman, yeah I kissed a girl while dating the other I didn't go so far as to sleep with them!" He snapped back.

 

"Oh so that makes you better, you still hurt people Mako, you hurt Korra, you hurt Asami and you hurt your brother, at least I'm only hurting one person in this I didn't hurt others just so I can have an excuse to get my d-" She was cut off by a voice she wasn't expecting, Bolin." GUYS, Seriously stop it!" He nearly shouted into the screen." I get it okay, we're all a little upset and we're all stepping on each others toes.. well Mako and Kaida are but anyway Kaida we get it okay, it was an accident and what Mako did he has put behind him and you're gonna have too as well." He said causing everyone to go silent for a few minutes. "So what you're saying I should just forget how I feel, forget how I've felt for years and just watch my best friend marry someone else, my own cousin no less, you expect me to sit there at there wedding and be happy watching my best friend someone I love marry someone else is that what you're fucking asking me!?" She said not realizing her voice was raising nor did she realize she was possibly crying though the look on her friends faces told her she was, they looked sad, pitiful, hurt, she didn't know anymore.

 

"I think you should tell her how you feel." Kaida looked over and everyone seemed a bit shocked. Korra looked at the screen or at Kaida anyway." Look I get it okay, it's scary telling someone how you feel, it can blow up in your face and really bad at that.. believe me it's happened to me but some good came out of it." She admitted before looking to Asami." Yeah things might not always turn out the way you want but it's better to just take the plunge and possibly get hurt then to constantly spend your life wondering what could have been.." Korra finished and everyone seemed to be thinking Kaida doing it the hardest." But what if she doesn't feel the same, or doesn't even want to talk to me anymore..?" Kaida asked.

 

"That's sadly a risk you're gonna have to take if there's a chance you can be happy too.." Korra responded." It's terrifying but at least you can say you told her how you felt even if it doesn't work in your favor you'll at least feel better knowing you tried.." She said before thinking." Come on none of you can't say you don't agree with me on this right..?" Korra asked as she noticed all of them did seem to agree even Mako. Opal still seemed hesitant but she understood where Korra was coming from." Just talk to her.. call her and do it before the wedding as much of a cliche as it is you should probably tell her before that, might save some money for everyone in the end." Korra joked and they all chuckled." Yeah I suppose it won't kill me to at least talk to her, I owe her and myself that much.." Kaida admitted before sighing." All right I feel better thanks guys and Mako sorry for losing it on you, and I apologize for putting this on everyone too. I just didn't know how to handle the situation." She said as she looked down.

 

Mako shrugged." It happens, I've been there so no sweat, we're cool though right." He asked and Kaida snorted." Yeah yeah we're cool hothead." She muttered and Mako huffed." I really wish you'd stop calling me that." He muttered. Bolin chuckled." Anyway it's good we got this off our chest um this might be a bad time but Opal you wanna catch a movie tonight?" Bolin asked like a giddy child that he was and Opal smiled." Sure we can always make it a double date Korra, you and Asami want to join us." She asked. Korra looked over at Asami who nodded." Yep we're coming we'll see you guys at seven sound good." Korra asked." Sounds great to me." Bolin said as he waved." Well I gotta go get ready, and Mako's gotta get ready for work. See ya you guys." He said waving." See you in a couple hours Opal." He said waving to her before his and Mako's cam disconnected.

 

~ Nuktuk went offline.

~ Sharkbrows went offline.

 

Korra stretched as she looked over at the screen." Asami and I gotta get ready we'll see you two later okay or at least one of you, Kaida behave all right." She said and Kaida chuckled." Yeah right you know me Korra since when do I behave for anyone." She joked. Asami looked over at the screen." Behave or I will have to test out those new tazer gloves I've been working on, on you." She said sounding serious but even Kaida knew she was joking." Alright alright I'll try." Kaida said laughing as there cam disconnected.

 

~ SatoTech went offline

~ Water-Tribe-Stallion went offline.

 

Now things had gotten a bit awkward it was just Opal and Kaida on now and Kaida didn't know what to say." Are you mad at me?" We're the only things Kaida could say. Opal sighed." I'm not mad Kaida, I honestly don't know how to feel with this, I love you, I love Bataar you're both family and it's really hard to choose a side in all this." She admitted and Kaida shook her head." I'm not asking you to pick a side, I'm sorry you had to find out about this at all you know I don't want to hurt you, Kuvira or Bataar Jr.. I-I am just not sure what to do you know feelings are never something I can really explain." She admitted and Opal sighed." Look just promise me when you do confront her, you'll apologize to Bataar for hurting him, I know it's not going to make a difference but-" She was cut off." But it's the right thing to do.. but there's also no say that Kuvira will feel the same, and if that's the case I won't let it happen again." Kaida stated firmly." At least I'll try not to let it happen again.." she muttered.

 

Opal nodded." Okay, I'll see you later Kaida.. I've got to get ready for my date." She said as she got ready to turn her cam off." Opal wait-.. I really am sorry and please don't let me being an idiot ruin your date with Bolin okay.. go out have some fun just don't do anything I would do." She joked and Opal chuckled." I make sure to make a list of things I shouldn't do when it comes to what you do." She joked back and Kaida laughed." Fair enough, see ya Opal." She said watching as Opal waved her her cam disconnected.

 

~ Zaofu-Angel went offline.

 

Kaida sighed as she leaned into her chair and took out her phone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaida." Kuv, you there, I really need to talk to you."

Kuvira." What, if this is about last week, don't even worry about it, it never happened."

Kaida." No it did happen and I think it's time you and I sit down and talk, Really talk. I'm serious here Kuvira. Just ten minutes of your time and after I've talked you can do whatever you want, forget, toss me aside I don't care just meet me at Jasmine Dragon Cafe' and let's just talk please." 

Kuvira."...Yeah, I guess I can take at least ten minutes out of my day to talk to my best-, to talk to you Kaida."

Kaida." All right I'll see you in a few, see ya." 

Kuvira." Yeah, I'll see ya soon."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaida sighed as she put her phone away and grabbed her jacket heading out the door." Well here goes nothing after today I'll either be alone or-..well we'll see." She told herself as she made her way past her brothers rooms and downstairs. Her mom wasn't home obviously, thankfully in this case. She took one last look around her house making sure she didn't forget anything before heading out the door.


End file.
